User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SSLW: Element... COMBOS! (Torch Edition)
Welcome to Element Combos! I will try and list every combo and what enemy would be made when mixed together. Today's edition on the other hand is... TORCH EDITION! Skipping Primary 'cause it's too PRIMARY. The Torch element is related to fire and such. Hence, most of the enemies use fire as their attack (duh) or use heat. However, it can be extinguished in various ways, such as rocks, water, and even the ground. SO THE COMBOS ARE: *Torch/Primary = Burat: The Burrat is a fiery rat-like thing which has a heavy appetite for spicy things. Anything else it will spit out as fiery seeds. *Torch = Pyrz: Pyrz are simple flame entities. That's right. Maybe not simple, maybe burning simple. I don't know, find out yourself. *Torch/Solar = Lumoz'n: Lumoz'ns, are, well, like a mobile sun on Earth! Helping plants grow, converting water to steam, and especially producing lumiences! They're less hotter than the Sun. After being Eviltized (Evil Hypnotization), they now use their promiences as whips and spitting out fireballs which leave out fire puddles. Gross, on the other hand. *Torch/Salvo = Kablurst: The Kablurst is a mix between a flamethrower, bazooka, and a creature! The Kablurst is capable of both causing explosions under their feet and exhaling a large amount of fire. That's just their nature; you can't blame them. Well, you can kinda blame them. *Torch/Ivory = Heater: Originally the Torch starter enemy, the Heater is hungry. Very hungry. The Heater will bite its jaws into anything it sees, and it even can eat flames. Despite this, it can burp out flames and the bites are burning. Hope you're ready for them! Don't enrage them a single bit. *Torch/Aura = Fyuraz: Fyurazes commonly get mad. EVEN IN MINOR SITUATIONS! Sometimes, even FURIOUS. Maybe insane. Because of this, the Fyurazes develop an uncanny ability of storing their anger in a flame and launching their fury onto an enemy. And when fury flames combine, they become a DRAGON FURY! What's the other Classics Elements? #Primary: The normal element, for when you can't find any good elements. #Torch: This element heats everything up. Torch is for fiery characters. #Solar: Light the day up with Solar, which consists of light and stuff. NOT ALWAYS THOUGH! #Amazon: Amazon is the Nature element, for characters who are green and are related to flora. #Strike: Strike is for sport-related balls, such as Footballs. Also for round characters. #Guard: Guard is for knights and kings. Fantasy stuff, y'know. #Lunar: Do the exact opposite as Solar, and do Lunar. It consists of darkness. #Ninja: This sneaky element is for Ninja-like characters. #Scuba: Dive into awesomeness by using Scuba. It's a water element! #Energy: Zig-zag with Energy, which is all about electricity! ZZZZZZZZZZP. #Retro: Retro is for those Video-game stuff. Maybe pixel stuff too. #Logic: Logic is for who really use their brain. They're smart and stuff like that. #Granite: This rock element is tough. Consists of boulders and stuff like that. Hence why it's called Granite. #Jet: Jet is for flying (again not always) and wind-related characters. Blow 'em away. #Healer: As it goes, Healer is for healers. It's not Support. #Cryo: Cryo is a very CHILLY element here bois. #Tune: Tune in with this loud & proud element, cuz that's what it is. #Toxic: Toxic is for those poisonous bois right their bois. Venomously dangerous. #Arcane: Magical and mysterious, Arcane is one of the first elements to be created. #Spirit: Spirit is for monsters and ghosts. It's usually creepy. #Mech: Mech is tech. Tech is wreck. Ready?! #Brawn: You know what Brawn means, right? If you don't it's extremely strong. #Flavor: Yummy yummy in my tummy! Flavor is for foods and such! #Astral: Dive into SPAAAAAAACE with Astral, who's purpose is to help space-related characters. #Doom: Doom is for extremely evil characters, hence the name. Also for demons. #Primeval: Primal characters DESERVE the Primeval element. Unearth the wonders of awesomeness. #Salvo: Salvo is for bombs and explosive characters. C4s, Dynamite, and such things. #Support: Unlike Healer, Support is attack boosts and buffs, such as characters doing 25% more damage. #Razor: Razor cuts the line as it consists of sharp things. Such as cutters. #Star: Star is basically for those who consists of stars. You don't have to ask more. #Turbo: Turbo is for industrial city-related characters, including fast characters! #Festive: For holidays and such, Festive brings the joy of Christmas. Not HALLOWEEN!!! #Job: Policemen and other stuff go here. EVEN PIRATES. #Dust: Let's make the enemies DIRTY WITH THE DUST ELEMENT! It's MUCH Dirty. #Data: Go cyber with the Data element. I PROMISE IT'S NOT HARMFUL. #Buzz: If you're having trouble typing your bugs, go with the Buzz element, which IS for bugs. #Chrono: Chrono is TIMEY WIMEY when it comes to this place! SLOW DOWN AND TIMETRAVEL. #Military: Bazookas, tanks, planes, you name it; Military is for those things! #Arm: When your character's wielded weapon doesn't have anything better use Arm. Must be visible though. #Ink: For those who USE INK! For those who are also CARTOONS! #Roar: Weird element, but now you can type dragons this. So, HOORAY!! #Major: TOTALLY AWESOME AND COOL PEOPLE! EVEN MLG PEOPLE! MAJOR! #Juggle: Funloving and clowns. They are mucho nice, aren't they? Sometimes, though! #Algebra: For those who are related for squares and even math/algebra bros. #Spectrum: Colorful characters would really LOVE this. Also for painters. #Shiny: Rich characters LOVE the element Shiny. That's because it's related to money. BLING! #Jewel: Crystal-related characters. Get brilliant and look cool! #Steam: Steampunk characters! Steampunk-like two! #Gravity: Gravity users! GRAVITY SLAMMING AND FLIPPING! #Alloy: If you don't want a non-robot pronounced as Mech, use this element related to steel. #Esprit: Esprit is for animation and life and stuff like that. Lightseekers I guess. #Magna: Magnetic characters. IT MAY NOT GET LOTS OF CHARACTERS TO HAVE THIS ONE!!! #Pulse: THIS ELEMENT IS THE GROSSEST IT CAN GET. Organ-related characters... EW. #Sticker: Paper-related characters. PAPER MARIO! SUPA-STAR! #Impact: Build da machine like a coolio with IMPACT. That's right, Impact. #Fable: Fable is for things related to Greek myths and stuff. That's right, Greek myths. #Ivory: Hungry for more? IVORY is for those mans with BIG teeth. Just like in Jokemon. #Valentine: Those who have the Love element can TAME ENEMIES! Mostly, that is. #Plush: Toy class to get very very FRIENDLY. Soft and fuzzy, touch it and you get dizzy! (joke) #Brofist: Teamwork requested by TSRITW. For duos/trios/yeah. NOT FOR ALL OF THEM THOUGH! #Divine: The opposite of Doom. Extremely good! YAY! GOOD GUYS! INCREDIBLE! #Uncanny: Halloween-related characters. Yay. (Festive is only based off of Christmas now.) #Barrier: The opposite of Brawn, it's for protection! SAFETY REASONS! #Aura: For characters who emit a certain.... effect? Bonus: Predictions on the Weakness Chart of Random Adventures Welp, I wonder what it's going to be, but accordingly: #Basic: For when you can't find a good element. #Pyro: Fire and spice. #Windy: Air. Yeah. #Rocky: The earth element. That's it. #Polar: ICE ICE BABY! Also includes water. #Green: Nature, plants, the color... #Iron: Metal! #Lightning: Electricity. #Magic: For the wizards and witches and sorcerers. #Sunny: Sun, stars... basically any light. #Moon: Stay back, or you'll be LEFT IN THE DARK! #Block: Video games, and maybe Lego bricks. #Undead: Ghosts, zombies, mummies, you name 'em. #Smarty: Logic and brains. NOT THE CANDY. #Symbol: Letters, numbers, anything on your keyboard. #Stone: It's for rocks and ores. It's NOT Iron or Rocky. #Chemical: Chemistry! OH NO YEAH! #Critter: Got animals? Use this class. #Mania: I got this from DML, but it's dragons. #Random: Can't decide? Let pure luck do it for you! First off this is like the second time a game does not contain water as an element. Second off this may be the first time an ice-type is also a water-type. Usually a water-type is also an ice-type. Another problem is Rocky sounds like Stone. What it sounds like, however, is (note that I'm not going to include the ones which would be dumb): *Polar > Pyro: Ice can thaw and produce water, and water can destroy fire. Also because it's related to also water. Edit: (Kinda) Correct on this one! Pyro beats Polar. Polar beats Pyro. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Green > Polar: Either is: RGB cycle. Or: Polar being water. Edit: I GOT THIS ONE CORRECT!!! But really, it's VERY DUMB to make such a plant kill off ICE!!! *Moon > Sunny: 'cause of BLACK LIGHT! *Pyro > Rocky: Spicyman33 was unable to fall through a hole. *Symbol > Chemical: 'cause of the Impossible Quiz! So yeah, it's gonna be a dumb one, cause I'm going to add: *Otomo: He's not an ice user. It's quite dumb to make such a Ocean Prince fan that. Category:Blog posts